1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and others, utilize a display panel. To avoid damage to the display panel, a protective film is usually attached on the surface thereof. However, the protective film is thin, and cannot protect the display panel from excessive external force.
Therefore, what is need is an electronic device assembly which can protect its display panel.